memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)
There's a Chronological list of Star Trek stories over at Wikipedia. I believe it is complimentary to this project and both sites can benefit from swapping data. Any takers? --69.177.140.94 14:25, 4 July 2006 (UTC) : I don't know about the creator of this article. But I consider that it would be a great idea to swap data for the benefit of both sites. --The Doctor, 16:00, 4 July 2006 (UTC) Mudd Timeline What is the Mudd Timeline? -- 8of5 22:05, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :The Mudd Timeline was a theory that was used in order to enable a lot of the novels to fit in the last 6-to-12 months of the Enterprise's five-year mission, as well as stop many of the discrepancies that arose with the Bantam novels. In the short story, "Business as Usual, During Altercations" the Enterprise was flung back in time an indeterminate amount of time, and it was assumed that Spock Must Die! with its six-month war with the Klingon Empire and Spock, Messiah! would exist in the timeline that was eradicated when the ship was flung back-in-time. This theory became necessary when the Klingons were deprived of warp-flight for 1000 years which obviously didn't occur. --The Doctor 23:22, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well that's interesting and very neat, but is it really appropriate for us to be presenting that as fact? It's a long standing policy to display all information and note discontinuity. -- 8of5 00:59, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::Fair enough. --The Doctor 01:02, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::Just curious what's in Spock Messiah that necessitates it being eradicated from history too? ::And I shall leave it for now, I think the page need a bit of an overhall at some point but want to get the chronology more set up first to provide a base for that. -- 8of5 01:08, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :::A massive six month war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. The Enterprise manages to establish contact with the Organians and they in turn deprive the Klingons of spaceflight capability for 1000 years. Which definitely doesn't fit with what followed it. --The Doctor 01:11, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Ah right, yes that would be a little discontinutity wouldn't it. -- 8of5 01:15, 8 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course there would be no discontinuity if the Organians were persuaded to reverse their decision five minutes after the novel ended. -- Captain MKB 16:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Discontinuitites While the two stories are somewhat discongruous, i'm not sure that DC TOS Annual "All Those Years Ago" really 'negates' Pocket's "Enterprise - The First Adventure" -- the two stories depict two versions of the change of command story, but they are both somewhat similar -- brash young Kirk embarasses himself in different ways in both, one has "Admiral Nogura" rather than "Admiral Noguchi", but one portrays a short trip pursuing Pike's kidnappers, and the other segueways into a multi-planet tour of the Federation - the shorter event clearly could have happened before or during the other. Also, are we devoted to placing several Gold Key comics to the time period of the early mission. I ask because most all Gold Key comics portray the black-collar uniforms rather than the turtleneck versions. The Enterprise was shown (in Vanguard) transitioning out of those uniforms around the time after "Where No Man Has Gone Before" - Meaning Gold Key stories shouldn't really be taking place before "WNMHGB" -- Captain MKB 04:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Is anyone going to be onboard helping rewrite when the mistakes dating GK comics outlined above are corrected? -- Captain MKB 16:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC)